Tranquila lluvia
by usagi-nyappy
Summary: Kiyoshi Ame creeria que su vida seria normal, hasta descubrir que su destino esta vinculado con la mafia italiana y sobre todo que hasta las personas mas cercanas tambien lo estaban. 80xOC y otras parejas conforme pasa el fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! ^^

Desde hace un mes termine de ver Khr (mas bien se le podria decir que voy al corriente tanto con el manga y anime) y me ha fascinado...  
Yamamoto es mi nueva adoracion *-* le ha ganado a todos los personajes que me gustan, asi que desde hace varias semanas tenia en mi cabeza hacer un fanfic 80 x OC, hay que darle un poco de romance al pobre de yamamoto, jajaja ^^u

El primer capitulo conforma un punto de vista de la OC al guardian de la lluvia...Espero que sea de su agrado :)

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenencen, son de la grandiosa Akira Amano. Este fanfic solo tiene el fin de entretener a los lectores y hacer feliz tanto a la autora de este fanfic y a su OC ^^u

* * *

**Tranquila Lluvia**

**Capitulo 1. Punto de vista**

Era una mañana nublada… cosa que le gustaba, miraba el nublado cielo desde su pupitre pensando en sus actividades diarias, cosa que le pareció aburrido. Hubo algo que le llamo la atención, sus orbes color azul miraban a cierto chico, al verlo no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un color rosado y sonrió, pero había algo que se le hacía raro…

¿Desde el gran deportista Yamamoto Takeshi es amigo de Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Hoy 14 de febrero, Realmente sentía que no era su día, primero su hermana tiene que irse a Italia para arreglar unos asuntos, Su despertador no sonó y a consecuencia de eso llego tarde a clases y para colmo al llegar a la escuela tuvo que toparse con el presidente del comité disciplinario esperando ser "mordida hasta la muerte" y ahora presenciaba una gran escena, frente a sus ojos estaba yamamoto takeshi tan sonriente como siempre, pero había algo diferente, un gran montón de chicas lo rodeaban y todas ellas en sus manos sujetaban cajas de chocolates.

-¿Kiyo-chan, estas bien?- Pregunto una voz, aquella pregunta hizo que Kiyo saliera de sus pensamientos, miro por unos segundos a su amiga y dirigió su mirada a una pequeña caja que tenia responsado en sus piernas… -Kiyo…- La voz de su amiga mostraba algo de preocupación.

-Daijobu, daijobu- Respondió y sonrió. Miro aquella escena de nuevo y sonrió –No te preocupes, estoy bien….

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba al salir de sus entrenamientos de gimnasia era aquel cielo color anaranjado que presenciaba cada tarde, le gustaba mucho aquel aire fresco que ofrecía Nanimori. A pocos pasos de salir del gimnasio hubo algo que le llamo la atención, era el campo de beisbol, se acerco a la maya para apreciar la práctica del equipo de la escuela. Miro detenidamente uno a uno de los jugadores, pero no lo vio. Suspiro desanimadamente y siguió caminando hasta la salida de la escuela. "hace tres días desaparece y de la nada regresa y al día siguiente desaparece otra vez"-pensaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraron -"Espero que este bien"- .  
Había llegado ya al área comercial de la ciudad, viendo sin interés los locales.  
-Lo que me faltaba- Susurro al notar que estaba alrededor de una multitud de gente –"debo dejar de ser tan despistada"- Se regaño mentalmente, tratando de escabullirse entre la gente, pero cada vez se hacía más estrecho el camino…cosa que no era nada bueno. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, su vista comenzó a verse nublada. Trato de detenerse un momento, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, provocando que la chica perdiera el equilibrio, maldiciéndose mentalmente por aquella desventaja que tenía su cuerpo. Antes de desmayarse sintió que unos brazos la sujetaban y escuchaba murmullos, pero era demasiado tarde…

…

Lentamente abría sus ojos parpadeando un par de veces, sentía su cuerpo muy ligero, no sentía sus pies en el suelo. Sus ojos abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que alguien la cargaba…y sobre todo quien era la que la sujetaba.  
-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo para sujetarte- Escucho la voz de su salvador, al mirarlo fijamente, sus mejillas optaron por un color rosado y trago saliva nerviosamente.  
-Yamamoto-san?- Susurro la chica.  
-Te encuentras mejor kiyoshi?-  
-Hai- Respondió un poco nerviosa. Al ver que el chico la miro y sonrió, ella no pudo evitar corresponderle igual con una sonrisa. –Arigato yamamoto-san, Etto…me siento mejor, si quieres me puedo bajar, no quiero ser una molestia- Propuso tímidamente a lo cual el chico solo asintió y la bajo de su espalda. Siguieron caminando por un rato, hasta llegar a donde se separaban sus caminos. La chica hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento a Yamamoto y comenzó a caminar.  
-Kiyoshi- Escucho que el chico le hablaba, dio media vuelta para poder verlo, Yamamoto comenzó a reír –No es necesario que me llames así…tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos-  
La chica se apeno inmensamente y se disculpo.  
-Gomene, takeshi.

Aun no lo podía creer. Después de 3 años por fin, hoy era el día…el día que se graduaba del bachillerato. Sentía una inmensa alegría por aquellos triunfos, derrotas y sobre todo las amistades que había conseguido, pero a la vez tristeza sentía. Miraba a sus amigas, sus compañeros, felices de la vida con sus certificados en sus manos y entre esos compañero vio al moreno más feliz que nunca y con sus amigos. Sentía tristeza por que su hermana no pudo estar aquí en un momento especial, pero sabía bien que el trabajo era el trabajo y que tenía sus deberes. Antes de salir del instituto lo miro una última vez, una gran melancolía se apodero de ella, solo suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

…

Subía aquellas chirriantes escaleras, buscando en su guardapolvo las llaves del departamento, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de su departamento, sonrió triunfante al sentir el llavero. Al sostener la perilla miro extrañada, la puerta no estaba con llave, para ella solo significaba una cosa…que su hermana había regresado, se sintió emocionada. Abrió lentamente la puerta y camino de puntas para sorprender a su hermana, pero no fue lo que esperaba…en lugar de ver aquella figura femenina, vio todo lo contrario. Era un hombre mucho más alto que ella, de semi larga y negra cabellera, su rostro expresaba seriedad. Kiyoshi no sabía si gritar y correr, pero sus piernas no correspondían.  
-¿Eres Kiyoshi Ame?- pregunto aquel hombre, a lo cual la chica solo asintió. El hombre se quito sus lentes de sol, la miro con seriedad.  
-¿Qu quien eres tú?- susurro atemorizada la chica  
El señor se detuvo un momento y desvió su mirada, trato de calmarse, cerrando sus puños con fuerza… suspiro lo más tranquilo que podía y respondió

-Era amigo de tu hermana- Respondió con cierta tristeza. Kiyoshi al escucharlo sintió un mal presentimiento, su hermana, si de la nada llegara un hombre, decía que ERA su amigo y lo veía triste no podría significar nada bueno.

-Que paso con Yasú-chan?- Cuestiono al hombre con nerviosidad. El hombre no respondía nada, cosa que a Kiyoshi no le agrado nada y le colmara la paciencia – ¡Respóndeme!

-Señorita Kiyoshi, me tendrá que acompañar- Se limito el sujeto a decir aquello.

-¡¿para qué?

_-_ _Il capo e la famiglia hanno bisogno di lei in questi momenti, futura guardiana della pioggia_- Respondio con seriedad.

* * *

*_Il capo e la famiglia hanno bisogno di lei in questi momenti, futura guardiana della pioggia: _El jefe y la familia la necesitan en estos momentos futura guardiana de la lluvia. (la verdad esto lo saque de un traductor porque no se nada de italiano, aunque en un futuro quiero estudiar este idioma)

Aqui el capitulo 1, no pienso hacer muy larga la historia. Recibo desde felicitaciones, aplausos, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, malvaviscos y dinamitas.

Muchas gracias por leer! ^^


	2. Decisión

Lo siento mucho por la demora lectores ^^U en estos ultimos dias no me ha llegado la suficiente inspiracion para seguir, pero no queria queria quedar mal... Les agradesco de todo corazon sus reviews y favoritos ^^~

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenencen, son de la grandiosa Akira Amano. Este fanfic solo tiene el fin de entretener a los lectores y hacer feliz tanto a la autora de este fanfic y a su OC ^^u

* * *

**Tranquila lluvia**

**Capitulo 2: Decisión**

Ya tenia un buen rato que había comenzado a llover, Kiyoshi miraba como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban en la ventana. Su mente estaba invadida de cosas…jamás había creído que de un momento era una simple recién graduada del instituto y de un momento a otro se convertiría en una guardiana de la lluvia…

…

-Fa-fagmilia imbrunire?- Dudo la chica, temía que no pronunciara bien italiano.

-Así es señorita Ame, quisiéramos que usted fuera la guardiana de la lluvia de la 8° generación de la familia- Respondió una voz masculina, era un hombre no muy mayor para ella, en su cabellera castaña ya se notaban varias canas pero aun así su rostro mostraba una gran frescura como un joven de veinte años. El hombre al notar la mirada de la chica comenzó a reír –Lo siento, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Romano Pellegrino, actualmente soy el Cappo de la familia.

-Pero aun no me ha dicho…- Kiyoshi se detuvo en seco, su mirada mostraba cierta curiosidad y a la vez preocupación- Qu- quisiera saber que fue lo que ocurrió con mi hermana- Susurró.  
Un silencio se armo en el lugar. El hombre notó la preocupación que tenia por Yasú, la hermana mayor de Kiyoshi. Romano soltó un suspiro, buscando en su mente una respuesta.

-_lo sento molto…_pero me temo que su hermana- El hombre miro por unos instantes a Kiyoshi pensando en el gran parecido que tenia con Yasú, desde el cabello color marrón, solo que Kiyoshi lo tenía corto y Yasú lo tenía largo, el color de la piel un tono muy blanco, como la nieve pero sobre todo esos ojos azules y tan expresivos.

-entiendo perfectamente- Romano salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz suave de Kiyoshi. Sujeto con fuerza la taza de té que sostenían sus manos –Dígame como paso, _onegai shimasu_ -Dijo de golpe, entrecerrando sus ojos. El hombre miro con sorpresa a la chica, sorprendido de la valentía de la chica, después de dar una grave noticia ella no hecho a llorar como lo haría cualquier persona, "Ella si es digna para este puesto" pensó.

-Yasú y Lorenzo, la persona con la que te encontraste en tu departamento, habían ido a una misión a las afueras de Italia pero en el camino fueron sorpresivamente atacados, uno de los enemigos iba a atacar a Lorenzo…pero tu hermana se interpuso de último momento, recibiendo ella el ataque.

-Ya veo…hasta el último instante de su vida siempre quiso hacer de héroe mi hermana.

-Lo sentimos tanto

-No, no se preocupe-Mascullo la chica algo desanimada

-Por eso señorita kiyoshi, quisiera que usted aceptara el puesto de guardiana de la lluvia, ya que muy pronto se hará la ceremonia de sucesión…ya que en usted veo un gran potencial

-Pero…yo nunca he luchado- Excuso Kiyoshi, ella nunca había peleado, nunca le habían llamado la atención cosas relacionadas con eso, aparte y ¿si ella fallaba? Eso era a lo que mas temía.

-No debe presionarse señorita Kiyoshi, tómese su tiempo para pensarlo- sonrió Romano para darle un poco de seguridad a la chica –Aun falta tiempo para la ceremonia, pero por favor, reflexiónelo.

La chica se levanto del sofá sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en la salida.

-Lo pensare Romano-san, hasta pronto- Kiyoshi cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

…

Kiyoshi miro como la ultima gota de lluvia golpeo aquel cristal que teniga enfrente, ya habia parado de llover. El conductor del lujoso coche le habia preguntado hacia donde le llevaba, Kiyoshi no queria volver a su casa, no queria pasar momentos tristes, aun no. Sacudio su cabeza unos instantes y le dijo que la parara ahi mismo. El conductor insistio en dejarla en otro lugar, pero ella respondia con un "no", el coche se detuvo y ella bajo, agradeciendole al chofer. Ella miro como el coche se detenia, dio media vuelta y se adentro de un pequeño parque...  
Sentada en los columpios del parque, columpiaba sin interés alguno. No despegaba su mirada del suelo y su mirada era apagada. _"Porque" _era la única palabra que cruzaba por su cabeza, cerró sus ojos para intentar reflexionar –Que es lo que haría mi madre en estos momentos- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Dependiendo de qué situación tengas- Kiyoshi paró en seco, reconociendo inmediatamente aquella voz que le había respondido. Miro hacia arriba y no era más ni menos que Yamamoto Takeshi acompañado de Tsuna y Gokudera.

-Chicos- dijo algo sorprendida, Tsuna y yamamoto sonrieron pero un "che" salió de los labios de Gokudera – ¿Que están haciendo por acá?

-Íbamos para mi casa y al pasar por aquí yamamoto te reconoció- Respondió Tsuna, Kiyoshi miro al beisbolista y solo rio nerviosamente.- Kiyoshi-san, ¿le ocurre algo?- cuestiono el castaño a lo cual la chica lo miro por unos instantes y bajo su mirada al recordar lo que había pasado en el día.

-Estoy bien… muchas gracias- Mintió para no preocupar a sus compañeros, se levanto del columpio y tomo su bolso que tenía a su lado–Es un poco tarde y tengo que regresar a casa, nos veremos después-Hizo una leve reverencia a los chicos y se dirigió a la salida.

Tsuna, Gokudera y yamamoto miraron intrigados a la joven retirarse. –Que rayos le estará pasando a esa chica- pensó Tsuna con una gota en la cabeza.

-Hmp mujeres, nunca las entenderé- Dijo Gokudera algo molesto –Juudaime, lo mejor sería irnos, también se le hará tarde- Dijo cambiando su actitud hacia el Vongola.

-Hai gokudera-kun- Respondió. Tsuna vio que yamamoto todavía no despegaba su vista de aquel camino que había tomado Kiyoshi. –Yamamoto ¿vendrás?- El moreno salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre.

-Gomen Gomen, pero me acorde que tenía unos asuntos que hacer- Respondió y comenzó a correr a la salida del parque –Los veré después- grito.

…

Su mirada no se despegaba del suelo, se detuvo un momento para limpiar su rostro y suspiro resignada. Al dar el primer paso a lo lejos escucho una voz, sus ojos habían abierto como platos al reconocerla, giro atrás y vio al Beisbolista corriendo. Las mejillas de kiyoshi tornaron un color rosado.

-Hahaha, paso poco tiempo y avanzaste mucho- Rio yamamoto

La chica no pudo evitar bajar su mirada por pena y se disculpo con su recién acompañante.

-Algo te pasa Kiyoshi, te conozco- Dijo seriamente el chico, a lo cual ella se sorprendió a su cambio de voz, sus palabras no podían salir de su boca, los nervios la apoderaron, el temor, a su mente vino la imagen de su hermana…Respiro hondo para poder controlar sus nervios y responder.

-Yama… Takeshi-kun, ¿que piensa del destino?

Yamamoto se quedo confuso a la pregunta de la chica y solo pudo reír.

-Hahaha, me sorprende este tipo de preguntas- Respondió

-Vera, Digamos que de un momento a otro, mi vida cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y realmente tengo…miedo….

-Yo también estuve en una situación así, al principio creí que era un simple juego, que todo sería algo tranquilo…pero tuve que saber que no todo es juego, y lo tuve que aprender de una mala manera- Respondió, recordando su vivencia en el futuro, las batallas que enfrento, al saber que perdería a su padre. Kiyoshi quedo en seco, algo que muy rara vez veía en el era en un tipo de comportamiento así. No quiso preguntar el porqué de esa respuesta, por dentro le intrigaba tanto, pero no quería ser entrometida. –Pero sabes kiyoshi? Nuestro destino y hay que seguirlo, porque al final pueden pasar cosas muy buenas- Kiyoshi salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de yamamoto. –Así que no te preocupes, se que los resolverás- El chico sonrió.

Aquellas palabras de Yamamoto hicieron que la chica recobrara fuerzas y confianza en sí misma. Kiyoshi respondió igual con una sonrisa.

-Domo Arigato- Dio una leve reverencia a lo que el chico rio. –Ahora ya no tendré miedo Ta..takeshi-kun- Estas últimas palabras hicieron que la chica se sonrojara, aun hallaba muy penoso decirle de esa forma a él. Volvió a despedirse y salió corriendo.

-Oeh Kiyoshi, ¡¿a dónde vas?- Grito el beisbolista algo confuso. Kiyoshi seguía corriendo, sus ánimos habían vuelto y ahora se sentía más segura de sí misma.

- A seguir mi destino- Dijo en sus adentros.

…

Romano miraba intrigado a la chica, esa misma tarde Kiyoshi, pidió reunirse con el Cappo de la familia Imbrunire lo más pronto posible. El silencio reinaba en la sala donde se encontraban, Kiyoshi, dejo a un lado su taza de té y respiro profundamente.

-Señor Romano, tengo su respuesta- La chica rompió el silencio –Eh…eh decido aceptar su propuesta- Dijo algo temerosa pero decidida.

Romano solo sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de la chica y se acomodo en su asiento.

-Me alegro mucho de que tomara esta decisión Señorita Ame- Respondió –¿Estará libre la próxima semana?-

-Hai.

-Me alegro, por favor, prepare sus cosas y la veré en una semana.

Ella se sorprendió a lo que le dijo el mayor, preguntándose porque citarla con sus cosas.

-Me..¿Me podría decir porque señor Romano?- Cuestiono la chica

-Iremos a Italia para comenzar su entrenamiento…

-¿¡En…entrenamiento!

* * *

*_lo sento molto:_ lo siento mucho

*_Onegai Shimasu_: Por favor

Aqui el capitulo 2, hice lo mejor posible porque me quedaran IC los personajes (en especial mi amado yamamoto , )

Muchas gracias por leer! ^^


	3. Comienzo

¡Ohayo minna sa lectores! ^^  
Este capítulo es el final…de la saga del presente.  
Este capítulo consiste la introducción de Kiyoshi en el mundo de la mafia *.*…

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Akira Amano. Este fanfic solo tiene el fin de entretener a los lectores y hacer feliz tanto a la autora de este fanfic y a su OC ^^u

* * *

**Tranquila lluvia**

Capitulo 3 "Comienzo"

Si lo que sus ojos admiraban en estos momentos seria un sueño, ella desearía nunca poder despertar. Desde una de los cristales de la limosina Kiyoshi apreciaba el hermoso paisaje de Italia. A un lado de ella se encontraba el Jefe de la 7° generación Imbrunire, Romano, quien veía gracioso a Kiyoshi al verla tan sonriente, como una pequeña niña admirando un juguete o tal vez dulces.

-Esto es solo una pequeña parte señorita Kiyoshi- Le sonrió el mayor –Europa, viejo continente pero muy hermoso-

-_Sugoi_- dijo en un hilo de voz, la chica salió de su "fantasía" y tomo una postura de una chica seria –Disculpe mi comportamiento, nunca había salido de Nanimori y ahora que estoy acá...-

-Veras que te encantara estar aquí- El mayor la interrumpió, miro hacia la ventanilla y volvió a sonreír –Llegamos, si gusta ver señorita Kiyoshi-

La chica obedeció y al dirigir su vista hacia la ventanilla abrió su boca de golpe…

.

¿Acaso lo que veía era un castillo?

.

Ambos recorrían un largo pasillo, Kiyoshi admiraba la gran arquitectura del lugar. Miles de cosas lujosas, pinturas inmensas, Detallados antiguos pero muy hermosos. Pero su fantasía se nublo al recordar el oficio que ofreció todo este tipo de cosas.

Mafia.

Unos inmensos nervios se apoderaron de ella. Recordó que en cualquier instante iba a conocer a su "fagmilia" ella aun no entendía bien ese término, pero Romano pronunciaba mucho aquella palabra durante el vuelo. ¿Qué tipo de gente será?, ¿Qué poder y fuerza poseerán? Y sobre todo, ¿ella sobrevivirá?

-Aquí es- Dijo el mayor, a lo cual Kiyoshi salió de sus pensamientos. Uno de los guardias abrió la gran puerta.

-Ahh joder, ¡devuélvemelo!- Romano y kiyoshi quedaron en seco al escuchar aquella frase.

Frente a ellos estaba una chica, Sus rizos castaños caían sobre su espalda, Kiyoshi admiraba su ropa, un vestido negro lleno de tules y encajes, un look muy gótico pero hermoso.

-Te lo devuelvo si es que lo alcanzas Sayuri- Respondió un chico, era muy alto, su cabello negro estaba muy desordenado al igual que su ropa, desfajada su camisa blanca y desarreglada su anaranjada corbata.

El mayor de los presentes tosió un par de veces y la pareja algo nerviosa, se dirigieron a la entrara.

-Lo siento _Bossu_, Alberto no quiere devolverme mi celular- Inflo Sayuri sus mejillas y señalo el celular que su compañero tenía en la mano.

-Alberto…devuélveselo

Alberto miro furioso a la chica, miro hacia otro lado y se lo regreso –Porque eres taaaan consentida con el viejo- Quejo.

Kiyoshi miraba divertida la escena que no pudo contenerse y soltó una ligera risilla. El italiano miro extrañado a la chica y se acerco a la japonesa.

-¿_e tuo di dove uscisti_?- Cuestiono secamente. Kiyoshi, volvió en sí, mirando nerviosa al que tenía en frente –O-_ohayo_, mi nombre es Kiyoshi Ame- inclino ligeramente su cabeza.

-Tch..Viejo ya no necesitamos más sirvientas buenas para nada- Dio media vuelta y se tiro sobre un sofá cómodamente.

-¿Sir-sirvienta?- Sorprendida se dijo la japonesa.

-No le hables así a tu futura guardiana de la lluvia- Mascullo Romano algo impaciente

Tanto Alberto y Sayuri quedaron en shock, mirando a la recién llegada, el chico desvió su mirada, murmurando cosas, mientras que Sayuri se dirige hacia ella, tomo de las manos de kiyoshi y sonrió.

-_benvenuto_- Dijo alegremente la italiana, la abrazo por unos instantes. -Mi chiamo Sayuri Russo y seré la guardiana del sol - levanto un pulgar y sonrió triunfante. Alberto, pesadamente se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a ambas chicas con notoria flojera.

–Soy Alberto capacetti…seré tu futuro jefe y pobre de ti si me traes problemas- Sin más, regreso a su lugar, quejándose del clima del lugar. Kiyoshi estaba sorprendida ante las presentaciones, tímidamente agradeció a Sayuri, cosa que a ella lo vio muy tierno y la volvió a abrazar o mejor dicho…estrujar.

-No te quedes aquí parada, ¡pasa! Que esta es tu casa- Dijo alegremente la italiana, tomando del brazo a kiyoshi, haciéndola entrar a la sala y sentarse en un amplio sofá. –No le hagas caso al amargado de Alberto- Le susurro en el oído a la japonesa –anda en sus días- y comenzó a reír.

-De acuerdo, Alberto ¿y los demás guardianes?, tiene que recibir a la señorita Kiyoshi- Romano, se sentó en el asiento que estaba detrás de un escritorio. Dejando su sombrero a un lado suyo y peinar sus cabello con los dedos.

-Ni me digas, Carlo salió con su novia, Dante está entrenando, Fausto es un idiota…me vale mierda lo que haga y no quiso venir el marica de Guillermo- Respondió desinteresado el futuro jefe.

Romano no le quedo otra más que suspirar resignado. El celular del mayor sonó a lo cual él respondió inmediatamente…los 3 menores miraban curiosos, Romano sonrió al final y solo susurra un "perfecto, hazlo pasar" y guardo el aparato. –Señorita Kiyoshi, llegamos en el mejor momento- Dijo sonriente el Cappo dejando a Kiyoshi curiosa.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron con gran fuerza, entrando alguien con gran velocidad, quedándose en medio de todos, kiyoshi quedo sorprendido miro al recién llegado…acaso era… ¿un bebe?

-Oye Romano, ¿a quién entrenare?- Pregunto el bebe ocasionando gran gracia al mayor.

-Es a la chica que tienes a un lado, Lal- Respondió sonriente Romano.

Lal hizo caso al mayor, chocando con una mirada azul. Dio un gran salto hasta llegar a las rodillas de la chica, mirándola a través de sus googles.

-Interesante ¿eres japonesa verdad?

-Hai- Respondió nerviosa –"¿eso me entrenara?" –Pensó la chica,

-Igual que los Vongola- susurro la menor.

-Señorita Kiyoshi quiero presentarle a tu entrenadora, Lal mirch- Dijo tranquilo Romano.

-Solo hago esto porque no hay misiones con CEDEF…-susurro y dirigió su vista a Kiyoshi - Asegúrate de estar preparada, puedes morir en una de tus practicas- Dijo orgullosa la bebe, dejando a Kiyoshi nerviosa. –Empezamos mañana a las 7 de la mañana así que descansa- La bebe se bajo de las piernas de la chica y con prisa salió de la sala.

-Muy energética como siempre- Rio el mayor. Observo como la japonesa estaba confundida, recordando algo. De uno de los cajones saco una caja plateada, en la tapa estaba marcada el sello de la familia imbrunire –Quiero que tomes esto Kiyoshi- el mayor lo dejo en el escritorio. Kiyoshi se levanto de su lugar y tomo la caja.

Torpemente la abrió y sus ojos abrieron más al ver el contenido de la caja. Eran 2 abanicos color negro con grabados de flores de cerezo, tomo uno y lo abrió, color azul cielo y tenía el emblema de la familia. La chica estaba sorprendida por la caja.

-Aaaah, que lindos abanicos- Dijo alegre la italiana, tomando uno de los abanicos y admirándolo. Kiyoshi miro a Romano en busca de una respuesta.

El mayor al percatarse del rostro de la chica, sonrió de lado –Eran de tu hermana, aquellos abanicos eran especiales para ella, por favor cuídalos y dale un buen uso.

-Hai- Respondió la chica decidida.

* * *

*_Sugoi_: genial  
*_Bossu_: Jefe  
*_ e tuo di dove uscisti_: ¿y tu quien eres?  
*_Ohayo_: Hola  
*_ benvenuto: _Bienvenida

Aquí termina el capitulo 3, como escribí al principio este es el ultimo capitulo del presente…próximo capítulo será Ten Years Later ^^, ya estoy trabajando en ellos ^^.  
Al final decidí poner a Lal como su entrenadora, sería divertido como Kiyoshi sufriría con ella…así como la relación Tsuna-Reborn. Aparte Lal es mi personaje femenino favorito ^^u

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a **Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay****, Kizzux, Rhapsody Nona, Haruhi Juliette-Pon, **por sus reviews y darme ánimos por seguir con el fanfic, otro agradecimiento en especial a mi amiga por MSN **Funya **^^ que me levanto ayer a la 1 de la mañana dándome amenazas con que terminara el fanfic

Prometo no decepcionarlos ^^.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
